


Little White Lies

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Little White Lies

Title: Little White Lies  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #160: Random quote generator.  
D. The difference between false memories and true ones is the same as for jewels: it is always the false ones that look the most real, the most brilliant.  
Salvador Dali (1904 - 1989)  
Warning(s): Slash, MPreg if you squint.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://jynnxx.livejournal.com/profile)[**jynnxx**](http://jynnxx.livejournal.com/) for talking me into posting this, and to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking it over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Little White Lies

~

“Tell the story again, Papa,” Rose demanded, settling into her father’s lap.

“Which one, love?” Harry asked.

“You know which one she means, Harry,” Severus said.

“You mean where you were such a fair and generous professor at Hogwarts?” Harry asked, eyes dancing with suppressed mirth.

“Perhaps the one where you followed all of my instructions to the letter and everything worked out?” Severus countered, eyebrow raised.

“I’m glad you and Daddy were such good friends in school, Papa,” Rose said trustingly.

Harry kissed the top of her head. “We’re glad, too, sweetheart,” he said, eyes daring Severus to disagree.

~


End file.
